


Pink!

by sevil



Category: Lie to Me (TV)
Genre: Deutsch, Gen, Oneshot
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-18
Updated: 2010-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-11 03:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevil/pseuds/sevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 10: Endlich wieder atmen (breathe again)</p><p>"Gestern hat sie die Scheidungsunterlagen unterschrieben, heute ist sie unterwegs nach London." Gillian reflektiert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink!

**Author's Note:**

> Leichte Spoiler für 2.01 "The Core of It"; ungebetat. Der Titel ist ein Zitat aus "A Study in Pink", der ersten Folge der neuen BBC-Serie "Sherlock". Inspiriert wurde das Ganze außerdem von Gillians Kleid und ihrem Kommentar dazu in der Folge 2.01.

Ein letzter, flüchtiger Blick in den Spiegel, ein Griff nach Handtasche, Schlüssel und Koffer und Dr. Gillian Foster ist auf dem Weg zur Arbeit. Es ist nicht weit bis zum Flughafen, nicht einmal zehn Minuten zu Fuß. Um diese Zeit und bei diesem Wetter sind die Straßen beinahe menschenleer. Gillian schlägt den Kragen ihres Mantels hoch; der Regen peitscht ihr ins Gesicht, noch bevor sie den ersten Schritt gemacht hat, aber sie ist froh über die Ablenkung. Der Kampf gegen Wind und Wetter ist einfach, ehrlich und klar und der Regen auf ihrem Gesicht von einer rauhen, beruhigenden Zärtlichkeit.

Gestern hat sie die Scheidungsunterlagen unterschrieben, heute ist sie unterwegs nach London. Geschäftsreise, hat Cal gesagt. Liebe, hat sie gedacht und gelächelt. Die Straßenlaternen werfen ihr oranges Licht auf den Boden, das sich auf dem nassen Pflaster bricht und spiegelt. In einem Schaufenster sieht sie im Vorübergehen ihr Spiegelbild. Sie bleibt für einen Moment stehen und betrachtet die Gestalt im Fenster. Aufrecht, den Kopf ein bisschen zur Seite geneigt, einen Koffer in der einen und die Handtasche in der anderen Hand, seltsam verzerrt durch die Wölbung im Glas und in einen orangenen Schimmer getaucht. Ihr gefällt, was sie sieht. Sie nickt ihrem Spiegelbild kurz zu und geht über die Straße.

Am Flughafen erntet sie amüsierte Blicke von verschlafenen Mitreisenden und einige anerkennende von weniger verschlafenen Zeitungsmännern. Beide beantwortet sie mit einem höflichen, aber distanziertem Lächeln. Sie fragt sich, was Cal wohl daraus gemacht hätte und ob er ihre Stimmung am Gesicht oder an ihrer Kleidung ablesen würde. So wie sie Cal kannte, würde er es nicht mal sofort bemerken, wenn sie irgendwann vergessen würde, ihre Bluse zuzuknöpfen. Als sie dem Check-In-Girl ihren Reisepass und das Flugticket reicht, denkt sie an ein Motel in Vegas und lächelt leicht. Ihre Hand mit den frisch lackierten Fingernägeln nimmt Reisepass und Ticket wieder an sich und stellt den Koffer auf das Band.

Auf dem Weg zum Wartesaal kommt sie an einer der teureren Boutiquen vorbei, mit einem mannshohen Spiegel im Schaufenster. Ihr Lächeln vertieft sich und wird breiter, als sie ihr Spiegelbild jetzt ohne Verzerrung und unter dem grellen Licht des Flughafens wahrnimmt. Pink ist definitiv die richtige Farbe, denkt sie und streicht im Weitergehen sachte über ihren Mantel, der noch immer regennass ist.


End file.
